Harry and Me
by MayTheStars
Summary: A new girl comes to hogwarts...very OOC just to let you all know...please R
1. The New Arrival

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me if you like it! Thanks!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and co., although I wish I did :D...Please don't sue me!

Chapter 1:The New Arrival

Harry awoke on September the first to Ron, snoring beside him. Harry had spent the summer at the Burrow with Ron and the rest of the Weasley's, and Hermione had come two days before. Harry could hear her fighting downstairs with Fred and George. Their joke shop had become the number one joke shop in all of England, for two months now. They had become filthy rich.

Harry still grieved for Sirius. Ron and Hermione had tried to help, but he just shoved them away. Harry heard footsteps and in came Mrs. Weasley.

"Good Harry, your awake. Ron, get your fat lazy ass out of bed and come downstairs for breakfast!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Ron said with a yawn.

Harry and Ron went downstairs to find everyone already eating toast. In the sink was a pot and pan being magically washed; the dustbin was cleaning up a broken cup. Harry's favorite thing in the whole house (the clock) showed everyone at home except Mr. Weasley (he was "traveling" home).

"Ron pass me the milk, please. RON! I said give me the milk!" Ginny shouted.

"What? O sorry I was umm busy." He past her the milk, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."

Harry and Hermione just laughed and went to get ready to go to platform 9 and ¾.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and their pets, found an empty compartment on the train and sat down. Fifteen minutes into the train ride, no other than Malfoy and his blokes came to bother Harry.

"Still hanging with that mudblood? I would advise you to let her go and leave her to 'you know who'." Malfoy said with a glare at Hermione.

"Go stick your hand up your ass somewhere else, and leave Hermione alone!" Ron shouted angrily.

Malfoy, with a smirk on his face said, "Standing up for your girl friend now?" and with that he left.

Ron blushed, "She's not..."

He was cut off by Hermione, "Thanks Ron" Hermione went over to Ron and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Just then an unfamiliar girl walked in. Harry and her eyes met, Ron was just staring with the shock of Hermione's actions.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could sit with you? Everywhere else is full." The mystery girl said, her eyes still locked on Harry.

There is my first chapter, sorry I had to end it like that. But I am done writing the 2nd chapter all you have to do is review or I wont Muhahaha **coughs ok thx bye Luv Calypso**


	2. The Lake

Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers! Please keep reading and reviewing. I wont keep you, so here's the story.

Disclaimer- I don't think I'm JK Rowling though she's brilliant. Ok here it is! I own the plot and the new girl. You will see who she is, just you wait!

Chapter 2: The Lake

She was wearing tight low-rise faded blue jeans, with a pink tube top underneath a light blue jacket. Her strawberry-blond hair was done up in a messy bun. She had blue eyes with dark eyeliner and pink eye shadow.

"Sure you can sit with us, don't mind the two bimbos there," Hermione commented, pointing at Ron and Harry. "I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself!" She said sitting next to Harry. "My names Calypso and I'm an exchange student from Canada."

"That's cool, my names Harry Potter and I didn't know there were witches and wizards in Canada. What is your school called?"

"Well there is only one wizarding school in Canada, and it has a really stupid pathetic name: Canada's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Calypso said with a giggle.

"Calypso you said? I've never heard that name before," Ron said staring at her. Hermione slapped him hard in the chest, "Oww 'Mione," he said rubbing his ribs.

"Yea it's a bit different. How does your sorting work in your school? Does it do the whole bravery, wisdom, evilness and mixed like back home?" Calypso asked curiously.

"Actually yes," Hermione said.

"Ok cool! The principal at school said I'd be put in the same type of house as in Canada."

"What house was that?" Harry asked.

"The one for bravery, all though I don't know why they put me in that house...O well," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes! I mean, cool, you'll be in our house then," Harry said, slightly blushing.

Calypso and Hermione just laughed.

For the rest of the trip to Hogwarts all they did was talk about themselves, Quidditch, and all that jazz. Neville and Ginny came in blushing and said they were going out. Ron nearly killed Neville, but backed of because Hermione whispered something in his ear. Random people came in and out, exchanging weird glances at Calypso. Caly just rolled her eyes and kept talking to Harry.

"Wow! That's your castle?" She said as Hogwarts came into view. "It's so beautiful and mysterious. We don't have a castle. All we have is a school just like muggle schools, although it smells and feels like a hospital."

"Really? That sounds awful, Hogwarts is my home. I love it here, minus some teachers." Harry smirked and Calypso laughed.

"Hey Calypso, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked Calypso as they got off the train.

"You just did but sure, and please just call me Caly."

"Ok Caly then. Are you... I mean, if your not... I mean," Harry fumbled.

"If you're wondering if I'm single, then yes I am," Caly giggled

"Okay thanks."

"No problem." Calypso said with a wink, Harry smiled and met Ron, Hermione and to no surprise, Luna at the carriages. As they rode to the castle Harry and Calypso gazed at each other, occasionally talking about random things. While Ron and Hermione were arguing, no surprise there, and in the corner sat Luna reading the Quibbler upside-down.

When they reached the castle Harry grabbed Calypso's hand.

"Come on I want to show you something. We'll be back in time for the sorting, so you can go ahead," motioning at Ron and Hermione.

"Well I don't know Harry, you could get in trouble!" Hermione said worrying.

"O leave them be," winked Ron.

"Thanks," Harry said to Ron. Harry took Calypso out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. They stopped at a tree by the lake. The moon was just rising and its reflection shone across the lake.

"O Harry it's beautiful!"

"Just like you" Harry whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"O I said umm just like dew yea," Harry said quickly shaking his head. _Like dew your so stupid Harry. Wait- now I'm talking to myself._

"Like dew? Ok then, but we should go back." Calypso, said laughing inside.

As they were walking back Caly leaned over, grabbed Harry's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for showing me the lake, we should do that again sometime."

Harry just smiled and said "Defiantly." And they strolled back to the castle hand in hand, they took their seats next to Ron and Hermione just as Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the sorting begin, but first let us welcome our exchange student for the next two years, Calypso Malcolm. She will be joining the Gryffindor's for the years to come." Everyone clapped, Calypso just blushed and hid in Harry's shoulder.

The sorting started with Emily Adam who went to Hufflepuff, and ended with Frank Yeu who went to Ravenclaw.

After the feast they all went up to their common rooms, Calypso found out she was sharing a room with Hermione. At 12 everyone decided it was time for bed, but Harry and Caly stayed behind until the last person left.

"I had fun tonight," Calypso smiled.

"Me too… Calypso I was wondering if you and me could..." but Harry was cut off by Caly kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight!" and with that she went of to bed.

…………………………

That's it I'm done...JK I wouldn't do that but I will if I don't get more than two reviews next time (thx by the way to my reviewers...all 7 of you). Ok ttyl I Love you all bye ----Calypso (see I it's me :D yay!)


	3. Oh Happy Day

HEHE lol im soooo excited lol a new Chapter

SHOUT OUTZ!

malfoyz-babe: HEHEHE you lucky person and no im not rushing it lol and tell tom i am NOT a dork lol hehe penpals

KitKat001: heh im your #1 fan lol keep reviewing lol and I LOVE BUCKETS!

Melodie568: dont worry you will be in it at some point lol

Sirusfanatic: u r thx for the review i am glad u like it

Now on with the story and by the way i do not own HP and co. I only own me and yes Calypso IS my real name

Chapter 3: O Happy Day

When Calypso got into her dormitory, she started to do the happy dance while singing "O Happy Day". She made sure to do it quietly so she wouldn't wake up her dorm mates. All of a sudden, she heard someone cough. She turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway laughing his ass off.

"Ahem," he said between laughter, "Well you didn't actually answer, was it a yes or a no? I think- and hope, it was a yes… or did you just feel like kissing me because I'm so goddamn irresistible," he asked, rubbing his chest.

"Ha! It was a yes, and I also felt like kissing you. But you shouldn't be here…" Caly said blushing.

"I know… but I had to see you and make sure I wasn't dreaming." And with that he walked over to her, slowly putting a hand around her waist and pulling her close. After that, Calypso felt like she was on clouds. His kisses were first soft and then he slowly slid his tongue between her teeth, playing with her tongue. She let out a giggle but then she heard more giggles. They broke apart and Harry left with a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok who was it?" Calypso said, laughing.

"It was me," "and me" Lavender and Hermione said.

"Calypso and Harry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes..." Lavender broke off.

"Ok shut your trap, I am off to bed 'night." Caly yawned.

"G'night" Lavender and Hermione said together.

(Harry's P.O.V)

After Harry kissed her on the cheek he ran up to his dorm. When he got there he was smiling.

"What's up 'mate?" Ron asked.

"I kissed her!"

"Who'd you kiss?"

"Calypso dumb-ass!" Laughed Harry.

"Sweet! But ummm Harry... What about Cho?"

I Know sucky ending but dun dun dun lol k REVIEW or no Bubbles or buckets for that matter for you, and sorry about all the mistakes i dont have the program for spelling and stuff ! Love Calypso P.S. Kit if it wasn't for you I don't know what I would do ! I LOVE YOU and thanks!


	4. Cho's Oh No

Hey everyone thanks to all my reviewers I will put shout-outs in the next chapter! Ok here is chapter 4! Oh and I don't own anyone except me!

…………

Chapter 4: Cho's o no!

When Calypso woke up she was so happy she started to dance again.

"Ok if your going to dance, leave, because you're giving me a headache," Lavender said.

"Ok I will leave so I can go and see him!" Calypso said with excitement.

When she got downstairs she couldn't find Harry anywhere. She walked over and sat next to Ron, who was avoiding eye contact.

"Where's Harry?"

"O uh he has umm stuff… yeah, stuff to do… so you won't uh see him... yeah..."

"Ok then," Calypso said with confusion. "I'm going to go and get my books then," and she hurried off without eating a bite.

Hermione slapped Ron in the arm.

"What was that for, didn't we have fun last night?" He said smiling.

"Yes we did but where the heck is Harry? And why is he "busy"?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you remember Cho?"

"Darn! I forgot about her! Is that where he is right now?"

"You ask too many questions, but yes."

"Awww... poor Calypso... and I had thought Harry had forgotten about her. Gosh, what are her and Harry doing?"

"Yea I know, and I am not entirely sure. He said he just went to talk to her but..."

"Ok well we better get to class."

**Harry's P.O.V.**

"Cho I have to talk to you-"

"Awww what about hunny bunch?

"Don't call me that we stopped going out last summer."

"O why not hunny?" Teased Cho.

"I mean it! Ok I have a girlfriend now. We can't keep this friends with benefits relationship up!"

"Awww why not? She won't know," Cho said grabbing onto Harry's hips and kissing him. Just then Calypso came around the corner.

"HARRY!" She screamed as she ran away crying.

"Calypso I didn't mean to! Now look what you did!" and with that he ran after Calypso.

_Now I have him again_ Cho thought to herself.

………………………

Well there you go that's Chapter 4! Not too good, but oh well I think you will like it. Now beware of the next chapter!


	5. Cry

Hey everyone, I'm so tired tonight so I am sorry for spelling errors, because I also don't have the proper program here. O.K. so here is chapter 5...

CHAPTER 5: Cry

I don't own this song: Mandy Moore-Cry, though it is one of my favorite songs

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Calypso ran away crying, when she turned the corner she ran into a girl named Natasha.

"O My God what happened Calypso !"

"Harry," she sobbed, "Cho… KISSING!" Calypso said between tears. "

What I didn't think Harry would… O Caly come here," Natasha motioned for a hug and Calypso kindly accepted while crying into her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do everything was going great, I was happy for the first time in my life. I didn't think anything else could go wrong, first my mom gets killed, then the dude tried to come after me." Calypso pulled away from Natasha.

"What I didn't know all this!" Natasha said with worry.

"It's ok I'm here now... but not doing so good," she laughed.

"Well you know what we're going to do?" Natasha said." We are going to go have lunch and you will not talk to Harry. You will come and sit with me at the Slytherin table **(Natasha is in Slytherin)** and we will forget all this shit!"

With that they skipped over to the Great Hall. Calypso was relieved not to find Harry already there. When they sat down with the Slytherin's, Harry walked in with Ron.

"Ron I have to tell you something, I made a huge mistake" He glanced at Calypso who glared back and turned to Natasha who was flirting with Draco, she decided to do the same lightly touching his arm and laughing with Natasha. "Harry it will have to wait Hermione is waiting for me." and he took of with a wink. Harry stormed off to the common room to grab his book for DADA. As He was leaving Calypso stood up and started to go to DADA as well, when all of a sudden she heard her name.

She turned around, it was Dumbledore.

"Please come up to my office right before supper." and he left. All Calypso did was shrug her shoulders and stroll down to class.**(The new DADA teachers name is professor Quisha..)** During DADA Calypso and Natasha flirted with Draco, Harry had tried to pass Calypso a note but Calypso just "accidentally" burnt it with her wand.

After DADA Calypso ran up to Dumbledore's office. "Good evening Calypso please come this way." Calypso followed Dumbledore all the way up the spiral staircase. When they got there a young girl around Calypso age **(actually the same age ;) )** with long brown flowing hair and brown eyes was sitting in a cushy red armchair. "O My GOD. It's you!" Calypso and the girl hugged for a long time.

"Calypso your sister is here for the same reason as you. Please just tell everyone that you are exchange students and that you Laura had decided to come too." Dumbledore said sternly. Calypso and Laura nodded and strolled off linking arms.

"Come on I am going to show you the whole god damn castle!" Calypso said momentarily forgetting Harry, which was hard to do!

Yay there's Chapter 5 I'm so excited lol well yea just so you all know I don't own Laura or Natasha they own themselves and I don't own HP and Co. Next Chapter will explain more, and Hermione and Ron... well you'll see...

**SHOUT OUTZ!**

**Kit! Omg you and RICE would be sooo cute together:P good times! Thanks for being my beta! I love you ! and im always here for you! Bye love ya hunn!**


	6. Don't You Dare

Hey everyone here's the long awaited chapter.

Chapter 6: Don't You Dare

When Calypso and Laura reached the common room they stayed in the shadows.

"There he is," Calypso said pointing at Harry. "The little shit head of a guy that cheated on me. Agh how I hate him right now!" Calypso started sobbing, "Mom's dead, dad's after us and Harry cheated on me. I just want to die!" Calypso ran quickly up to her room and cried on her bed.

Laura was suddenly being stared at. "What are you looking at eh? Haven't you ever seen twins before? They look like twins to me!" She said pointing at Fred and George. And with that she stormed out of the common room, closely followed by Harry.

"Hey wait up," Harry shouted.

"Who the fu... o it's the little shit. Look I don't have the time or patience for you so make it quick."

"Well can you tell Caly I need to talk to her and that I'm sorry that Cho kissed me. It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry I'm so darn irresistible," he said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare get cocky with me. My sister may have fallen for that but I'm not taking it! I see right through you, you little shit!" Laura bellowed making all the portraits glare at her.

"Whoa sorry to burst your bubble. But can your please o please tell her I need to talk to her?" Harry pleaded.

"O I know, how 'bout we...' she whispered to Harry. Sorting out a plan for Harry to beg for forgiveness, "...and that's how you will get her back," Laura finished.

"Are you sure it will work?" Harry asked.

"Of course! If I know my sister, then yes" _I hope_ She thought to herself.

Meanwhile things were getting steamy behind the one-eyed witch...

Authors Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to post this!! But I haven't had the fanfiction urge in a long time!! HERE IT IS FOLKS!!


	7. One Week

Here it is finally….

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. I only own the plot and myself, Laura owns herself and same with Natasha.

Chapter 7: One Week

It was coming up quickly, Halloween that is, and the school is having an All Hallows eve dance. For this dance everyone had to be in dress robes. So naturally everyone planned to go shopping the Hogsmead weekend before the dance.

Calypso, Laura, Hermione and Natasha had planned to go together, but they would go near the end of the Hogsmead visit in order to bypass a lot of students, mainly Harry though.

When the Hogsmead Saturday came, Calypso and company headed out when Hermione saw that Harry had come back. They went straight to the robe shop and immediately started giggling about who was going with who to the dance. Hermione and Ron, Laura and Dean Thomas, and Natasha and Draco were all the couples for the night. But Calypso was going solo, she had decided that because she was still mad at Harry and didn't trust any guys at the moment and she was debating wither or not to give Harry another chance.

As they shifted through the dress robes Natasha found a silver dress robe with a green embroidered snake that ran along the hem. Hermione found a plane Gryfindor red dress and Laura a cute little black dress with hot pink flowers on the seam. Calypso on the other hand found a dazzling pale purple dress with sparkles.

When they came back to Hogwarts they went and dropped off their stuff in their dormitories, then headed to the Great Hall for dinner. When they reached the Great Hall the quickly filled their appetites and headed for the library to work on a project in DADA. When they decided to go back to the common room they ran into Harry, Ron and Dean. Calypso, and Natasha left to go for a walk followed by Dean.

"Umm Laura could I speak with you for a sec?" Harry asked

"Sure why not" Laura shrugged. They walked over to a set of books.

"Laura are you sure this will work? Because if it doesn't I will have AN EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN!" He said in a very freaking out type of voice.

"Whoa calm down buddy boy, it's not like your married!! I am almost positive it will work, you don't know her very well do you?" Laura laughed.

"Well I better get to sleep, Quiddich tomorrow!" And with that Harry left. But quickly ran into two people making out feverishly on a table. "Whoa get a room." The two quickly turned and Harry gasped.

Well… until the next chapter… TOODLES!


	8. Eavesdropping

Chapter 8: Eavesdropping

"Ron? Hermione? What the? How long? Why?" Harry spat out.

"Harry calm down! Ron and I have been secretly dating since the end of last year. We didn't want to tell you because you had enough things on your mind already and you really didn't need to know about us." Hermione said.

"Yeah Harry we're sorry 'mate. Please forgive us" Ron stammered.

"Forgive you! I'm so happy for you! I was hoping for one day you two would be together. But I really didn't want to find out like this." Harry laughed

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that" Hermione scratched her head.

"Well we shall see you later" Ron smirked

Harry left and ran up to the common room smiling but quickly stopped when he saw Calypso say goodnight to Natasha and Draco. _At least she's happy, but I still do wish to have her back again. _Harry thought to himself. He followed Calypso in secrecy all the way up to the Gryfindor tower. And when she went in side he said the password (Fairy sneakers) and sat by the fire close enough to Calypso and Laura so that he could eavesdrop on their conversation. Laura and Calypso didn't even realize he walked in the room.

"What happened when I left?" Calypso asked

"Well dad came back home and did his usual yelling and cursing, then demanded to know where you went and tried to kill the maid. But just then as he was coming towards me, Dumbledore stepped into the room and preformed some spell on him, which made him freeze in mid spell. Then he had a portkey all ready and transferred me here. After that he spoke to me and calmed me down before calling you to come and see me. And here I am now! Safe and sound, but Dumbledore warned me that he might try coming after us again." Finished Laura.

" I never expected that to happen! But he for sure doesn't know where we are?!" Calypso said.

"Yea for sure" Laura said.

"Okay good but we better head off to bed"

"True" and with that they wondered up to bed. Meanwhile Harry was still sitting by the fire. _Wow they have been through a lot lately, maybe I should just leave Calypso alone and move on. But I don't think I will be able to do that so we will just have to see what happens. _

There Chapter 8 is done I hope you liked it sorry it is so short but I think it has meaning lol we yea I better get onto chapter 9 :P ok tty all latter bye ---Calypso


	9. The Aftermath of the Dream

I really need to re-write the whole story! It has been like…3 years!! So I will… gaga

Disclaimer: Me no own you no hit me with stone. PERIOD. (It rhymes! Well not the period stuff but oh you know!)

Chapter 9: The Aftermath of the Dream

Harry was shocked and speechless he also had nothing to say….for once. Once in his dormitory he crawled in to his four poster bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"_No please don't hurt him, NOOOO", Harry saw a flash of green light and his mother fell to the floor. WOOSH "Laura can you please pass the milk? Oh and dad can you sign this it's for school" "What did you say!" "All I asked was for you to sign this, no dad NO STOP! Please, no don't. DON'T Daddy please STOP!" Calypso was struck to the ground by the back of his hand. Her lip was bleeding, he picked up the glass on the table and threw it at her. It Shattered and cut a deep gash into her forearm. All the while Laura was crouched down in the corner shaking with fear, as tears rolled down her face. _

Harry suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. Panting he got out of bed, got dressed and went back to the common room, checking the time as he went by the clock, 4:25. It was early but he could no longer sleep. As soon as he got down the steps he noticed a sleeping figure on his favorite chair. All he could see was strawberry-blonde hair and a deep red blanket around the figure. When he reached the chair he saw that it was Calypso her eyes were red from crying and there were a pile of tissues on the floor beside her. The blanket was shifted off her right arm. He gasped, all he could see was a gapping scar on her forearm, in the same place as in his dream. Harry felt movement, and heard a sigh. He quickly ran to another couch and closed his eyes listening for movement. But quickly also drifted off.

When Calypso woke the next morning to find Harry a couple of chairs away from her, she gasped. _Has he been there all night? sigh O well I guess I should forgive him… People did say that, that Cho chick was a bit of a slut and had a huge ass crush on Harry._ She casually walked over to Harry and wrapped her blanket around him, then kissed him lightly on the forehead. Then she walked upstairs to get changed, and get ready for breakfast.

The whole time Harry had been awake and waiting for her to leave. He was in total utter shock when she came over and kissed him. He was so excited that he skipped all way to breakfast in his Pajamas. Still hugging Calypso's blanket, when he reached the hall something grabbed him from behind.

Okay so that's chapter 9! I will re-write it all soon!

CALYPSO!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
